Amor en el baile de fin de curso
by PinkyMorros
Summary: La noche del baile de fin de curso,Hinata se encuentra con que en la fiesta está, el ex entrenador de su hermana, que es muy guapo y se porta genial con ellas y también está uno de sus mejores amigos que se preocupa por spués del baile todo no hace más que ir a peor...Hinata tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones en muy poco tiempo ... ¿Cómo acabará todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Aquella mañana Hinata y sus compañeros de clases estaban decorando el patio del colegio, esa tarde era el baile del colegio y todo tenía que estar listo .

Hinata e Ino estaban encargándose de colgar las guirnaldas y los farolillos para que tuviera un aspecto mágico cuando Naruto se acercó con una caja llena de vasos para los refrescos:

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal va todo?

-Bien …

-Oye Naruto, ¿qué tal tu disco?

-Bien … dentro de poco sacaré el segundo … pero aun estoy trabajando en ello…

-Y todos sabrán que Naruto es el mejor rapero de toda Konoha jajajaja

-Eso Ino tú ríete …

-No importa Hinata … cuando sea famoso no me acordaré de ella …

-Me da igual … -dijo Ino haciendo una mueca.

-Eh chicas … ¿vais a ir con alguien al baile?

-No, Hinata y yo le daremos nuestras invitaciones a Tenten que quiere invitar a su novio Nenji y a dos amigas …

-¿A quién se la iba a dar si no? No tengo novio …

-Eso es por que no quieres Hinata …

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto?

-Hinata te está llamando Kurenai …

-¿Qué? Gracias Ino … voy corriendo …

-Y en cuanto a ti Naruto, tenemos que hablar …

-Está bien …

Los chicos siguieron con sus tareas hasta que todo quedó listo. Salieron del patio y se despidieron para ir cada uno a su casa. Hinata esperó a Hanabi y juntas comenzaron a ir hacia su casa :

-Oye Hanabi, ¿vas a ir al baile esta noche?

-¡Claro! Y luego papá vendrá a buscarme a la noche …

-Ah vale …

-Tú vas a salir después con tus amigas y duermes en casa de Tenten ¿verdad?

-Sí … Hanabi ¿ese chico de ahí que nos mira no es …?

-¡Sasuke! -chilló la pequeña llamando la atención del chico.

-Hanabi … pero que mayor estás … Hola Hinata …

-H-hola …

-Cuanto tiempo Sasuke … ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Vengo de una entrevista de trabajo … ¿y vosotras?

-Volvemos a casa del colegio que tenemos que comer y prepararnos …

-¿prepararos para qué, Hanabi?

-Hoy por la noche es el baile de nuestro cole, adornan el patio, ponen música y bailamos …

-Qué divertido ¿no?

-Sí mucho …

-Y tú Hinata, ¿vas a ir?

-¿Yo? Bueno … sí iré …

-Y va a llevar un vestido … -dijo Hanabi

-¿Un vestido? -preguntó Sasuke con mirada pícara.

-Sí … bueno … -dijo Hinata poniéndose roja

-Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo … ¿a qué hora es?

-Empieza a las ocho … -Dijo Hanabi- ¿Recuerdas dónde es?

-¡Sí claro!

-Pero … Necesita una invitación … -dijo Hinata

-¿Por qué no les das la tuya?- respondió Hanabi.

-No puedo … -dijo bajando la cabeza- Se la di a Tenten …

-Está bien … -dijo Hanabi abriendo la mochila- Toma Sasuke, mi invitación … Pero no hagas nada malo que ahora eres responsabilidad mía …

-Jajajaja no te preocupes … solo iré a verte a ti y a Hinata en vestido …

-¿Bailarás con ella?

-¡Claro! Y contigo también pequeñaja …

-Vale nos vemos a la tarde …

Se despidieron y las hermanas siguieron hasta llegar a su casa . Dejaron la comida y se prepararon la comida. Al acabar Hinata le envió un mensaje a Ino para contárselo todo:

H: Hola Ino …

I: Hey que tal Hina?

H: Sabes a quien me encontré hoy en la calle?

I: A quien?

H: A Sasuke...

I: Al entrenador de Hanabi?

H: Si …

I: El que os acompañó el otro día a clases? El moreno tan guapo?

H: Sí …

I : Y bien?

H: Viene al baile …

I: Esta noche?

H: Si …

I: Voy para allá …

Hinata dejó el teléfono a su lado y se tiró en la cama . Al rato escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y poco después un torbellino rubio seguido de una pequeña mancha morena entraron en su habitación:

-Arriba dulce Hinata soy tu hada madrina …

-¿Ino? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Le he abierto yo … -dijo Hanabi sentándose en el suelo en frente a su hermana

-¿Pero por …? Da igual , Ino ¿qué llevas en esa mochila?

-Ya verás …

Hinata se probó un montón de vestidos: largos, cortos, ceñidos, sueltos, con mangas , sin ellas, con escote, sin él y de todos los colores. Todo acompañado de los comentarios de Ino y de las risas de Hanabi.

Al final se decidió por un vestido rojo de asas con un poco de la espalda baja al descubierto y con un poco de escote.

-¡Dios Hinata estás guapísima!

-¿Estás segura Ino?

-¡Claro! Es más pregúntale a tu hermana … Hanabi ¿tú que piensas?

-Te queda muy bien Hinata … en serio …

-Está bien … ¿vosotras como vais a ir?

-Yo con unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top morado, ¿Y tu Hanabi?

-Con una camisa y un pantalón …

Hanabi salió de la habitación y se vistió en pocos minutos. Cuando volvió Ino y su hermana estaban en el baño peinándose y maquillándose. Cuando acabaron, salieron de casa y pidieron un taxi para llegar a la escuela.

Al llegar eran las ocho y cuarto por lo que Sasuke ya debería haber llegado. Entregaron las invitaciones al guarda de la entrada y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para llegar al patio decorado como en un cuento de hadas. Mientras bajaban , Hinata buscaba entre las personas que ya estaban ahí a Sasuke.

Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, Ino emocionada y Hanabi solo quería bailar y pasarlo bien. Aun no habían terminado de bajar cuando Hanabi salió corriendo :

-¡Sasuke!

-Peque … -dijo él cogiendo en brazos y dando vueltas con ella.

-Estás muy guapo de traje … -Sasuke iba en traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-Tú también estás muy guapa …

-Yo siempre …

-Hola Hinata … estás preciosa …

-G-gracias … -dijo ella poniéndose roja- Sasuke ella es Ino, mi mejor amiga, Ino él es Sasuke … es …

-Un amigo … -dijo él.

 **Continuará …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

-¿Un amigo?-preguntó Ino

-Es mi ex entrenador … -respondió Hanabi

-Cierto … -dijo Sasuke - ¿Sigues jugando al baloncesto?

-No, lo dejé cuando te fuiste …

-¿Y tú Hinata? Eras buena …

-Tampoco … lo dejé cuando me hice daño en la pierna …

-¿Es grave?

-No … pero no puedo forzarla …

-Lo más importante es que no te hagas daño … Estoy rodeado de enanos jajaja

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Ino- ¿Cuantos años tienes Sasuke?

-Veintitrés … vosotras tenéis dieciséis ¿no?

-Diecisiete … pero da igual … -dijo Hinata .

-Oye Hinata ven aquí un momento … -la llamó una profesora.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Es Sasuke … era entrenador de Hanabi … ¿por?

-Es guapo, ¿te gusta?

-Shhhh … -dijo Hinata roja

-Oh … perdona, anda e con él, te está mirando …

Hinata se acercó a dónde estaban los demás , y Hanabi estaba riéndose con Sasuke mientras Ino lo miraba asombrada :

-Sasuke ¿bailas?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Claro , ¿vienes Hinata?

-Sí … pero antes voy a saludar a un amigo …

-Claro … como veas …

-Ino ... ¿vienes?

-Claro

Ino y Hinata se acercaron a saludar a Naruto que acababa de llegar con un amigo a la fiesta mientras Hanabi y Sasuke iban al centro del patio a bailar:

-H-hola Naruto …

-Hola Hinata … estás muy guapa …

-Tú también … nunca te había visto con camisa … te queda bien …

-Ya … no suelo usar camisas …

-Naruto … -dijo Ino dándole la vuelta a Hinata-¿Te has dado cuenta que lleva la espalda al aire?

-Ah ¿sí? A ver …

-Yo … -dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de nuevo la chaqueta- Es que … no estoy muy cómoda …

-Pues entonces ponte la chaqueta … lo más importante es que estés cómoda …

-Gracias Naruto …

-Ah por cierto … Ino, Hinata quiero presentaros a mi mejor amigo … nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en judo y desde entonces somos amigos … Él también es rapero … Se llama Kiba Inuzuka pero todos lo llaman Akamaru …

-Encantada … yo soy Hinata Hyuga …

-Y yo soy Ino Yamanaka …

-Chicos … yo tengo que ir a ver como está Sasuke …

-¿Quién?-preguntó Naruto

-Sasuke … si quieres te lo presento …

-A lo mejor luego …

-Está bien …

Hinata caminó por medio del baile buscando a su hermana y al moreno; los encontró bailando y pasándolo bien . Al llegar se paró a su lado pero sin bailar:

-Hola Hinata …

-Hola Hanabi … Pero qué bien bailas Sasuke …

-Es muy fácil ¿tú no bailas?

-Yo … no sé …

-Vale haremos esto … -dijo Sasuke quitándose la corbata y abriéndose los primeros botones de la camisa- Ten Hanabi guárdame la corbata …

-Vale …

-Ahora Hinata tú y yo vamos a bailar …

-¿Qué?

-Sí mira … das pequeños pasos de un lado a otro … así … ¿ves? No es tan difícil … ¿a que no?

-Bueno … jajajaja

Así, Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a bailar pero pronto Hinata paró y él siguió, haciendo que ella comenzara a reírse tímidamente … Él la miraba y seguía bailando.

-Hey Hinata …

-Hola Naruto … Kiba …

-Hola …

-Oye Kiba … ¿sabes que el otro día Naruto me hizo una llave de judo que casi me mata …

-Tío ¿estás loco?

-Pero si no le hice nada … solo esta llave … -agarró a Kiba y de un giro rápido lo dejó acostado en el patio -¿Ves?

-Ah … eso no es nada …

-Para ti … a mi casi me da un infarto …

-JAJAJA voy a por algo de beber …

-Naruto ven … quiero presentarte a alguien … a lo mejor toca el año que viene en las fiestas …

Se acercaron a Sasuke donde Hinata los presentó :

-Hinata me ha dicho que a lo mejor tocas el año que viene … ¿eres músico?

-Tengo una banda … -dijo Sasuke – Toco el bajo …

-Ah … yo soy rapero … tengo un disco y todo …

-Qué guay … oye Hinata … me tengo que ir … lo siento … pero tengo un cumpleaños en media hora y tengo que ir andando … me ha encantado verte …

-A mí también … deja que te acompaño hasta la entrada …

Hinata subió y se despidió de él. Al bajar estaba algo tristona , le gustaba pero era muy mayor y la veía como a su hermana pequeña …

-Hinata … ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh …? Oh, sí Naruto …

-¿Quieres bailar?

-No se bailar Naruto …

-No te preocupes … yo te enseño …

-Pero si tú tampoco sabes bailar … jajaja tú mismo lo dijiste ayer …

-Ya … pero una amiga me enseñó un baile …

-¿Ah sí? -dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Y como es el baile?

-Así … tú pones tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y yo mi mano derecha en tu cintura … Me das la otra mano … Y ahora damos pequeños pasos de un lado a otro y de adelante a atrás … ¿Ves que es fácil?

-Este es el trozo del vals que te enseñé ayer …

-He estado practicando … ¿no ves que me sale mejor?

-Jajajaja sí … ya eres todo un bailarín …

Cuando la canción acabó el director dijo que se fueran marchando, que era tarde y la fiesta había acabado. Uno a uno fueron saliendo pero Hinata vio que Naruto y Kiba no se movían de dónde estaban :

-¿No habéis oído? Hay que irse …

-Vete tú … -dijo Kiba

-Yo no me muevo … -dijo Hinata

-Deberías moverte … -dijo Naruto siguiendo el juego .

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a mover tú Naruto?

-No … yo no … -dijo sonriendo- Lo hará él …

-Ahora verás … -dijo Kiba mientras agarraba a Hinata para subirla a su hombro

-No por favor para …

-Bájala ahora mismo jovencito … -dijo una profesora que pasaba - ¿No ves que es una señorita y va en vestido?

-Sí señora … -dijo Kiba bajándola.

-Qué malote jajajaja … -dijo Hinata cuando la profesora se alejó

-Si estuviésemos en mi colegio sería diferente … -dijo Kiba

-Claro … porque yo no iría a tu colegio jajajaja

Naruto y Kiba se fueron porque los padres de Naruto venían a buscar a Kiba. Hinata fue a buscar a sus amigas y juntas salieron del colegio. Se despidieron de Hanabi a la que su padre había venido a buscar. Comenzaron a caminar para ir a casa de Tenten. Dos manzanas después, Naruto las alcanzó totalmente molesto .

-¿Naruto estás bien?-preguntó Hinata poniéndose a su altura dejando a las otras atrás.

-Sí, no te ralles … Discutí con mi madre … menudo carácter tiene …

-¿Por qué discutisteis?

-Vino a por Kiba , nos despedimos y luego me hizo volver a por la chaqueta …

-Oye Naruto … ¿te gustan mis zapatos?

-¿Qué?-preguntó él extrañado

-Que si te gustan mis zapatos …

-¿Los tacones? -Naruto bajó la mirada y vio que Hinata se los había cambiado por unas zapatillas azul claro que no pegaban con el vestido- Jajajaja gracias …

-Para eso estamos …

Naruto se despidió de las chicas y bajó por una calle para reunirse con sus compañeros de clase e ir a tomar algo juntos. Las chicas siguieron hasta el portal de Tenten donde se despidieron de Nenji y de Konan . Ino, Tenten, Temari y Hinata subieron a casa donde Temari y Tenten fueron al cuarto de esta a dormir mientras Ino y Hinata dormían en el salón. Estaban acostadas, cuando Ino preguntó:

-Hinata … ¿a ti te gusta Naruto?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **Continuará …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola guapetones y guapetonas aquí está un nuevo capítulo ... hasta aquí sigue siendo verdad ...**

 **Espero que os guste y que me dejeis bastantes comentarios de los que tanto me gustan jajajaja**

 **Cerebro**

 **Capítulo 3:**

-Hinata … ¿a ti te gusta Naruto?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

-Sí claro … dime Ino …

-Le gustas a Naruto …

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué dices?

-Qué sí mujer … hazme caso …

-No mientas anda …

-No miento … de echo, hoy te iba a pedir salir en el baile, pero luego te vio con Sasuke y se arrepintió …

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro … me lo dijo esta mañana cuando quedamos solos … le gustas …

\- …

-¿Él te gusta?

-No lo se … nunca me lo había planteado …

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Y Sasuke ¿qué?

-Que si te gusta …

-¿Sasuke? Sí … bueno … un poco …

-¿Te ves saliendo con él?

-¿Con Sasuke o con Naruto?

-Con cualquiera …

-No lo sé …

-Buenas noches Hina …

-Buenas noches Ino …

Ino se durmió en seguida , pero Hinata no pudo, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar …

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó temprano y después de desayunar cogió su teléfono y al ver que Naruto estaba conectado, le envió un mensaje:

H: Buenos días Naruto … Qué tal dormiste?

N: Puff … Me duele la cabeza

Mucho

Bueno luego hablamos que voy a salir de Konoha y en breve tengo que desactivar los datos .

H: Ok Pásalo bien

Una pregunta Naruto, te molestó algo de lo que dije ayer?

N: No jajajaja como me iba a molestar?

H: No lo sé... a veces digo cosas que no son o tal …

N: Que va parva

No te preocupes …

Cuando se levantaron las demás los padres de Ino la vinieron a buscar y Hinata salió de casa de Tenten para volver andando a casa. Al llegar, se duchó se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el sofá a leer . A la noche, una vez en cama volvió a enviarle un mensaje a Naruto :

H: Que tal fuera de Konoha?

N: Bien, pero me duele un poco la cabeza …

H: Pobrecito.

Oye una pregunta …

N: Dime

H: Como conociste a Kiba?

N: Hace judo conmigo, nos conocimos en un campamento en primaria.

H: Que bien que seáis amigos desde pequeños no?

N: Hombre somos bastante más que amigos …

Vale eso no a sonado muy bien jajajaja

H: Jajajaja da igual te entiendo …

N: Gracias

H: Por? Si no he hecho nada …

N: Pero me has entendido jajaja

H: Eso no es difícil …

N: No pienso lo mismo jajaja

H: Pero si eres bastante transparente …

O al menos eso parece

N: No te creas

H: Eso crees?

Tienes intenciones ocultas que no conozco Uzumaki? Jajaja

N: Sí

H: A sí? Jajajaja

N: No conoces nada de mi

jajajaja

H: Pues habría que cambiarlo no crees?

A mí me gustaría …

N: No me gusta contarle nada a nadie

Pero de todas formas

Pregunta

Lo que quieras saber

H: Lo que sea?

N: Sí

H: Estás completamente seguro?

N: Sí, no tengo nada que ocultar

H: Vale

Necesito que seas totalmente sincero vale?

N: Vale

H: Lo prometes?

N: Que si mujer?

H: Qué opinas de mí?

N: No se, que eres guapa, maja una de las mejores personas que conozco una de mis mejores amigas

No se jajajaja

H: Guapa? Te estás riendo de mí? No estoy ciega jajaja

Y si soy una de las mejores personas que conoces …

Conoces a poca gente o no me conoces bien

Soy un desastre

N: Sinceramente

Creo que no te valoras lo suficiente

Deberías quererte más a ti misma

Igual no soy el más indicado por que soy un complejo con patas

Pero no se …

H: No quiero ser una creída …

N: No te digo que lo seas, solo que te quieras más …

H: Eres un cielo con saber eso me basta …

Buenas noches Naruto descansa

N: Good night

El fin de semana pasó con bastante normalidad, el lunes antes de entrar en clase Hinata fue al portal donde se reunían sus amigos para hablar antes de entrar pero Naruto no estaba. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto pero al ver que durante toda la semana, su amigo no hacía más que evitarla, le envió un mensaje para comprobar que todo estaba bien :

H: Lo de ser sincero conmigo sigue en pie?

N: Claro jajaja

H: Te pasa algo?  
N: Llevo unos días bastante mal … jajaja

H: Te noto raro

N: No es nada importante

H: Sí que lo es

N: No es nada

H: A mí me importa

N: Son cosas mías

No te preocupes

H: Pero me preocupa … no me lo vas a decir?

N: No, no te lo voy a decir

Me voy a clases particulares de matemáticas

Adiós

H: Te pasa algo conmigo? Es que siento que me evitas sabes?

N: No contigo no me pasa nada

H: Necesito hablar contigo en personas, vale?

N: Hecho

Al día siguiente Hinata bajó al recreo para buscar a Naruto y hablar pero él no apareció. Le preguntó a un amigo suyo si lo había visto y este le dijo que se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca.

Hinata se quedó destrozada, sí que la estaba evitando . Al llegar a casa tomó su teléfono y le dejó un mensaje:

H: No quiero que dejes de hablarme pero tengo algo que decirte pero no quiero decírtelo por aquí, sino en persona, pero para eso tengo que esperar a mañana o a que quieras hablarme …

Y me caes genial …

Todo es muy difícil

N: Por qué iba a dejar de hablarte?

H: No lo sé …

N: Pero que te pasa?

H: Es que … necesito hablar contigo …

N: Pues habla jajaja

H: Es que no se como decírtelo

N: Dime

H: Yo … es muy difícil

N: Tranquila dime que pasa?

H: Da igual

N: Eres imposible lo sabes?

H: No te enfades … jo

N: No me enfado …

Después de eso por las mañana Hinata evitaba a Naruto y él a ella. Parecía que no quisieran verse y eso no paso desapercibido por Ino:

-Oye Hinata ¿qué te pasa con Naruto?

-Nada ¿por?

-Estáis super raros y tú estás como triste todo el día …

-No lo sé... a mí no me pasa nada …

-¿Estás segura? No será por lo que pasó en el baile …

-En el baile no pasó nada, ese es el problema …

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada … mejor olvídalo …

Los días pasaban y nada cambió hasta que Hinata no pudo más con esa situación, le dolía demasiado no hablar con el rubio como solían hacerlo:

H: Echo de menos hablar contigo sabes?

N: Y yo contigo :)

H: He sido una estúpida, pero he decidido cambiar …

Y me gustaría que todo siguiera como antes …

Si tú quieres, claro …

N: Claro que sí

Pero no has sido estúpida

H: Pero si llevo cuatro días sin hablarte por una tontería

Si eso no es estúpida dime que lo es

N: Eso no es ser estúpida es pensarse las cosas

H: Dos semanas?

N: Sí

H: Tampoco tenía que haberme pensado nada

Tenía que haber hablado contigo si de verdad me preocupaba algo o no haber hecho nada y seguir como hasta entonces …

N: Tendrías tus motivos para no hablarme , lamentarte algo no arregla nada, no te preocupes ahora

H: Vale, te quiero mucho Naruto

N: Y yo Hinata

Después de esa conversación al día siguiente Hinata bajó al recreo y buscó a Naruto entre la gente hasta que lo encontró :

-Naruto ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Eh? Sí claro …

Fueron a un lugar apartado del patio y allí Hinata comenzó a hablar:

-Oye Naruto …

-¿Sí?

-El día del baile Ino me dijo algo y me preocupé y cuando empezaste a evitarme pensé que era verdad por eso es que dejé de hablarte …

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Da igual … ¿De que hablasteis Ino y tú el día del baile?

-No me acuerdo …

-¿Y el otro día en el recreo? Ino no me lo quiere decir …

-Me dijiste que te habías preocupado por algo que te había dicho y yo le pregunté que te había contado para que estuvieras mal y tal …

-¿Y ella que te dijo?

-Nada, no me lo quiso decir …

\- …

-Hinata ¿va todo bien?

-Te voy a ser sincera yo ¿vale?

-Está bien …

-El día del baile … al llegar a casa de Tenten … antes de dormir hablé con Ino y me dijo que lo pasaste mal en la fiesta … Por mi culpa … -dijo sin mirarlo

-No, yo no lo pasé mal …

-Me dijo que era porque yo te gustaba y por que llevé a Sasuke …

-Si lo pasé mal fue porqué me preocupé …

-Y me sentí fatal … -dijo Hinata mirado al suelo

-Boh, es parva … -dijo Naruto dando un puñetazo a la pared

-¿Preocupado? ¿Y eso?

-Cuando te fuiste te noté rara …

-No era nada no te preocupes …

-Pues de lo otro olvídate … es mentira …

-Lo siento … pero Ino me ralló la cabeza con que saliéramos y con que a la gente le gusta la pareja que hacemos por que somos muy diferentes … y luego tú estabas raro … y yo me preocupé más … y dejé de dormir y de comer y ahora me siento como una estúpida total … y quería hablar contigo … pero no me atreví a decírtelo … -dijo Hinata que había empezado a sollozar .

-Joder Hina … -dijo Naruto abrazándola- No estés mal, Ino es retrasada … no te preocupes …

-Pero es que yo no quería estropearlo todo ¿sabes? Me importas mucho …

-Tú no ibas a estropear nada … tú también me importas …

-Me siento una estúpida por haberle creído a Ino …

-Deberías haberme preguntado …

-Es que no me atreví … Me daba miedo que te rieras de mí …

-¿Crees que soy tan gilipollas?

-¿Puedes perdonarme Naruto?

-Es que no tengo nada que perdonar parva …

Le dio un abrazo más fuerte y cunado sonó el timbre se separaron y fueron a clases.

El tiempo pasaba y las cosas comenzaron a ir como antes. Naruto y Hinata volvieron a ser amigos aunque no como antes, cada vez estaban más distantes el uno del otro .

El día del cumpleaños de Naruto, Hinata le hizo una carta a mano y le compró una piruleta de gominola en forma de rosa idéntica a la que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños hace unos meses:

N: Muchísimas gracias por el regalo.

La flor me hizo mucha gracia.

H: De nada, fue una tontería …

N: Pues a mí me hizo ilusión …

H: Sí? me alegro

N: Muchas gracias en serio me alegraste el día …

H: No hace falta que me las des …

Tú me lo alegras muchas veces …

N: Jo gracias …

Cuando llegó la hora de escoger el destino del viaje de fin de curso, la clase de Hinata se decantó por un viaje a la capital del país, mientras que la de Naruto eligió irse unos días de acampada a unas islas naturales cerca de la costa.

Pero aun así para Hinata las cosas no habían logrado volver a la normalidad estaban bastante mejor entre ellos …

H: Naruto estás bien?

Te noto algo raro …

N: Sí claro que estoy bien

Pero estoy haciendo la maleta … bueno "maleta"

H: No solo hoy … en plan …

Te noto distinto desde que te conté lo de Ino …

N: Lo qué? Lo que de Ino?

H: Mira Naruto da igual , te lo digo en serio

Quizás sea mejor que empiece a olvidarlo todo ¿vale?

N: Quizás sea lo mejor …

 **Continuará …**


End file.
